Naruto the Shinso Vampire
by ASpaceWolf
Summary: In his last clash with Kaguya Naruto is sent to another world. There he becomes a Shinso Vampire and makes new friends. Finding that he isn't alone on his journey to save another world he finds there is more to life than battle. NaruxAkua TsukunexUsual posy. Sorry for the bad summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

Chapter 1: New World and a Vampire

Start!

Pain, sorrow, hopeless, empty and numb. These are the emotions that Naruto has felt since the day he had beaten Kaguya. He wasn't able to move his body but he still felt that his weapon was by his side. It was an ancient weapon that the sage had given him during his fight he never told him its name but he knew that the weapon was somehow connected to his soul. The weapon sometimes spoke to him but he could only reply in simple context he could barley understand anything it spoke but at least he knew someone else was there. He knew he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore because of Kaguya. When he had delivered the final blow to her she struck him with one of her Space-Time techniques as a way of vengeance. All he remembers is waking up in complete darkness. He couldn't tell how long it had been since he was in here but he knew that he would do anything to get out. Naruto closed his eyes as he began to feel a slight pull coming from his mind.

In his mind it was a huge volcano that seemed to be erupting at all times. Looking around he saw that the volcano was surrounded with lush forest. Looking at the volcano it seemed a little out of place but he pained it no mind. The thoughts on top of his mind were how he got there and why he could finally move. He took his first step in what seemed like ages. Stumbling he tried to keep himself stable by putting his hand on a tree to keep him up. He was surprised to see that the tree he touched gets sent flying to another side of the forest. In his stupor he stumbles and falls flat onto the ground. Trying to get up he felt like all of his strength had been sapped from his body. He tried for what seemed like hours but couldn't push himself up.

"Are you having trouble, Naruto?" A feminine voice from his side says calmly.

Naruto turned his head to his side to see a woman with Long snow white hair reaching her ankles her bangs framed her face. She had a sharp face which was clear of any sort of blemish he could see what looked like fangs protruding from the sides of her mouth. Her eyes were narrow but he could see that she had crimson eyes with slits down the center of them. She was standing at about 5'9 from what he could see. She was wearing a pair of black stockings with combat boots and a miniskirt. She had a long sleeved shirt that was begin covered by a gray cloak that reached down to her butt. The cloak was plain but had two black lined running down the sides of them.

"Who… are… you?" Naruto asks huffing from exhaustion.

"I'm the one that was at your side when you fought the Rabbit Goddess." She says summoning a weapon into her hands. The weapon was black with silver runes running throughout it. It looked like a bo-staff with two hook like appendages protruding out of the ends of it. The weapon had two crimson blades that glowed on each side of it. This weapon was what some people called a Double Saber. It was made for swift yet powerful strikes. The user would usually have to train for centuries to be able to master it if, Luckily for Naruto the sage gave him the memories of the first man to ever truly master the weapon. He still had to practice with it but it took far less time to master it than it should have. (See Profile for picture)

"You are the weapon?" Naruto asks in disbelief. He was still on the ground but he managed to roll himself onto his back to get a better view of everything.

"You always wondered what my name was, it is Carriguine Rucar." She says standing tall with pride in her voice the volcano erupting behind her to add more dramatic effect.

"I am your weapon but I am also a Shinso Vampire from ancient times. You were transported to my old world to help fight against a threat that could jeopardize hundreds of years of peace and prosperity for the monster race. I am a being that was bonded to your soul by the Sage, the only reason I have called you here today is so I could inform you that we are finally completely merged together, making you a Shinso Vampire." She explains but sees Naruto about to yell and quickly cuts him off.

"Before you get angry let me explain what happened when you were hit by the Rabbit's Space-Time technique. When you were hit by it you were floating in an endless void in between worlds. I used all my demonic energy to grab onto this world and pull us towards it. I don't have Chakra so I couldn't pull you to your world and your Chakra was overpowered by my Demonic Energy so I couldn't use yours either." Naruto seemed to understand and calmed down a little but that didn't mean he wasn't still angry about the situation he was currently in. He just lost the chance to see any of his friends ever again.

"You said that when we merged I turned into a Shinso Vampire as well. Is there any side effects from this?" Naruto asks the most intelligent question he could think up.

"Well because you merged with me your Vampire form will more than likely be female but your sealed form should still be male." She says making Naruto choke on his saliva.

After a few minutes of choking Naruto realized that he had been rolling around the entire time. He stops rolling and puts his hands on the ground once more he pushed himself up to find that he could do so with what seemed like a practiced ease. He looks at Rucar to see that she was holding her fist out with a smile on her face. Smiling at her he extends his arm and bumps her fist. At that moment he was ejected from his mind to find himself in the darkness once more. Pushing his arm out he slammed into the barrier that had kept him in place for all this time. Noticing that once he could finally move out of his small space he walked out to find that he had been in a coffin all this time. He saw that the Carriguine Rucar was still in the coffin, shining its usual crimson color. He smiles when he grabs the handle to the weapon making it glow just a bit brighter.

He begins inspecting his surroundings to find that he is in some sort of cave and judging from the temperature of the cave he was somewhere where it was a fairly hot or humid. He noticed that even though it was dark in the cave he was having an easy time seeing in the dark. He noticed at one of the far ends of the cave there was a small bit of light peeping in through some boulders. Walking towards the wall he can tell that this is probably the best exit strategy for him. Slashing Rucar against the boulders, they are cut perfectly through the centers before lines spread through them and the boulder falls into smaller pebble sized rocks.

Light drowns the tunnel making Naruto hiss in pain at light hits his eyes. Even in pain he was happy that he could finally see light. After a couple of minutes Naruto was able to completely focus his eyes on the outside world. Taking in his surroundings he finds himself in a deep luscious forest. He saw a road near by and began walking towards it. Walking for what seemed like hours Naruto finally managed to find a small lake that seemed un-touched by man for years. Walking towards it he is frightened by the reflection in the water. Gone with his blonde hair he now had white shoulder length hair. He no longer had his whiskers but he had two fangs coming out the sides of his mouth just as Rucar did. His eyes were still blue but had slits in the centers of his eyes. Sighing he takes a small drink of the water to find that he felt a small sting on making contact with the water. He also took notice to his change of clothing; his new clothes were not unlike the pair that Rucar had been wearing. The key difference was instead of a skirt and stockings he wore black Shinobi pants with black bandages tied at the ankles.

"Shinso Vampires major weakness is water. You can drink it but I wouldn't advise taking a bath with water that isn't diluted by some sort of herb." He hears a voice in the back of his head explain.

"Thank you, Rucar" After thanking her he begins back on the road. Walking for a couple of mines his enhanced hearing picks up on the yelling of people. Sniffing for a second he smells that there is a vampire in the area that the commotion was coming from. He began to sprint towards the noise. On arrival the sight made him sick to his stomach. There in front of him was a group of men holding a small girl no older than the age of 8 down as another one was readying a sword. His guess was they were going to cut her up. As the sword was in mid air he jumps in front of it and blocks the blow with Rucar. Spinning the blade with a practiced elegance he cut all the men around him in half. Not getting a single drop of blood on his clothes. He looked down at the girl before noticing that the last man was trying to get away from him. Lunging towards the man Naruto skewers him right through the heart, lifting the man high into the air before flinging the corpse into the surrounding woods.

Walking towards the small girl he picks her up before seeing the small fangs sticking out of her mouth. 'So this is the Vampire I smelled earlier. It seems like she is a Shino like me.' Naruto says in thought as he inspects the little girl. While he was thinking he failed to notice the girl begin to stir from her sleep. The girl woke up to being held by a stranger that seemed to be about 16 years old. Looking around her she sees the corpses of the men who had abducted her during the night. Finally taking notice to the child squirming in his grasp he looks down to the girl.

"Might I ask you for your name, little one?" Naruto asks in a sweat parental voice.

"My name is Jasmine Shuzen what is yours?" The now named Jasmine asks Naruto staring him in his eyes.

"My name is Naruto Senju. It's nice to meet you Jasmine." Naruto says running his hands through her hair.

"Do you know why those men were after you?" Naruto asks before narrowing his eyes seeing the young girl flinch.

"They thought that I was a vampire." Jasmine says not wanting to make eye contact with Naruto after the revelation.

"There's no problem with being a vampire. As a matter of fact I'm a Shinso Vampire." Naruto says with a small eye smile just like his old sensei use to do.

Before Jasmine was able to reply a woman with black hair that looked to be around his age run into the clearing they were sitting. Seeing the blood she thought the worst had happened. Screaming and charging towards Naruto with the intent to kill she tries to stab her hand through Naruto's chest. The attack would have been fatal if Naruto didn't grab her hand and flip her over his shoulder slamming her against roughly against the ground on her neck effectively rendering her unconscious. Planting his foot on her stomach and pulling out Rucar he was about to stab her before he heard something.

"STOP!" Jasmine yells at Naruto. The blade stopped inches away from the black haired girl's throat. Looking towards Jasmine with a questioning gaze he sees affection towards this woman in her eyes. Jasmine ran over to the black haired girl and shook her until she woke up. When the girl was awake she saw that Jasmine was indeed still alive, but was instantly put on guard when she say the white haired man from before.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded from Naruto, before he was able to speak Jasmine spoke for him.

"He's the person who saved me from the villagers Akua-neesan, his name is Naruto Senju." The now named Akua looked over towards Naruto with relief and gratitude in her eyes.

Naruto did nothing but smile at the two girls before turning and walking away. As he was walking away he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. "Thank you Naruto-niisan." Jasmine's small voice says before she lets go and walks back to Akua. Naruto continued walking before he found himself back in the cave that he had found himself in.

"Rucar, do you mind if I ask how I use my vampire transformation?" Naruto says in thought.

"Have my weapon in your hand or nearby and flood your body with demonic energy." Rucar's reply was short yet informative. He had no problem with channeling demonic energy because of his times using Kurama's Chakra. Standing there for a moment he did as he was told. From the surrounding area bats began to swarm him as he used his demonic energy. Once he completely disappeared in the swarm of ravens they began to disappear. Naruto felt his body change; he felt really awkward right now. He felt a weight on his chest and a lack of feeling in his crotch area. Patting his hand on his crotch he finds that what made him a man was no longer there. Looking down to see two very large breasts made him pause for a moment.

"Rucar, it happened." Was all that he said, his voice beginning to crack as it sounded softer and less like his normal voice.

"What happened?" Rucar's question was so small yet it was the million dollar question.

"I'm a woman." Naruto was no doubt surprised even though he already knew it was a possibility that it might happen he was still surprised none the less.

"Yea, I know." Rucar's lack of concern was really starting to get to him.

Naruto just shook his head and walked back outside to the lake he was at a couple of hours before hand. When he got to the lake he looks into it to see that he had white hair, narrow blood red eyes and his bangs framed his face. Blinking for a moment he thought back to the only other person who looked like this. Rucar, he looked exactly like Rucar. Hell, they could be twins to anyone who didn't know it. The only difference was that Naruto had 6 crimson wings protruding from his back while Rucar only had 2. Luckily for him he still kept his original attire instead of taking Rucar's which made him very thankful.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto begins to brood at his bad luck. Deciding to rest for a bit Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and lay down. After a couple of minutes of just staring at the pond he decides to revert back to his sealed form. Once he does that he finds Rucar lying next to him. Sitting up he smiles down at the weapon by his side. With this weapon he can banish all fear and protect those he loves. Even though right now he has no precious people he will find some one day.

Before he was able to close his eyes for long a voice from his side, looking to his right he sees both Jasmine and Akua walking towards him.

"Naruto-niisan!" Jasmine yells and runs towards him capturing him in a bone crushing hug. Naruto said nothing but returned the hug with a small smile.

"Naruto, I didn't get to thank you earlier for helping my little sister. You don't seem to have anywhere to call a home, so this is where my gift comes in helpful to you." Akua stops for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper that looked like a letter and a map. "Here's the location of my families house. I will be joining you one day but for now I want to stay with Jasmine as much as possible."

Naruto nodded before giving Akua a small hug. Looking at the map he says a small thank you before he starts walking. What he knew for sure that today was going to be a very long day. After a few hours of walking, Naruto decided to make a stop at a local town. Walking towards the town he could hear someone fighting in the distance and saw smoke begin to rise from the town. Narrowing his eyes he ran towards the town. Once he got there he found 3 people with vampire like features attacking the town in broad daylight. "Fools." Naruto mutters under his breathe. He pulls Rucar from his back and stands between the vampires and the townspeople.

"Who are you people?" Naruto yells his face stoic and devoid of any emotion.

"We are Vampires, now bow down to us!" The leader of the small group yelled at Naruto, his voice was filled with arrogance.

"From what I can tell you are just an ordinary vampire not a Shinso so this should be an easy fight." Naruto says insulting the men as he drops into a battle stance.

The 3 Vampires shot towards Naruto throwing punches and kicks at him. Naruto was greatly surprised by their teamwork. This group of misfits was actually beating him. Naruto started to see a pattern in their stances and was able to dodge a few punches. Naruto lunged at one of the men to stab him but was kicked high into the air by his friend. The last vampire appeared above him and axe kicked him sending him straight into the ground. 'I guess it's my only choice.' Naruto says in thought before flooding his body with demonic energy. Just like before a swarm of ravens surrounded Naruto before they disappeared. The low class vampires were stunned to see such a high classed vampire let alone one who was emitting much more energy than the three of them combined.

"Now let me introduce myself, I am Naruto Senju a Shinso Vampire." He says before lunging towards the group of vampires once more but much faster than before. Catching one off guard he stabs him through the heart with his hand. Yanking his hand out of the Vampire's body he looked at the other vampire lackey and dashed towards him. He was too stunned at seeing his friend die to defend himself and he shared the same fate as his comrade. Looking towards the leader an evil smirk filled his feminine features. He didn't want to kill this one; no he wanted to torture him first. Running towards and stabbing his hand into the vampire's knee effectively shattering it. Doing the same to the other knee the man fell to the ground not able to move. Jumping high into the air he yells "Know your place!" And drops an axe kick right to the back of the vampires hear snapping his neck and killing him.

Looking around he sees the scared looks on the townspeople faces they were scared every one of them. Closing his eyes he sighs as he starts to walk away. He didn't get far before he felt a small tug on the back of his cloak. Turning around he sees a small child probably about the age of 10 holding onto one of the corners of his cloak. Smiling he gets down to the child's height and stares him in the eye. The town's people gasp thinking that he was going to hurt the young kid. "Thank you mister for saving our town." The kid says before sticking his loose hand out showing he had an apple in it. Smiling Naruto took the gift from the kid and took a bite into it. Chewing for a moment he let out a small moan of delight, the apple was delicious. He could hear the sighs of relief from the town's people as he Stands up he begins to walk away once more.

Chapter End

Hey guys. I'm happy to be able to finally post this chapter for you guys. The main story will really start at about chapter 3 or 4 and will start about season 2 of the manga or possibly at the end of season 1 but will disappear without them finding out who he is. Although, I'm more familiar with the Anime so I'm going to try to stick with the Manga more to be able to give you guys more chapters. The pairings are going to be NarutoxAkua and TsukunexHis usual posy. Hope you guys enjoy! And before anyone says something about the whole Naruto turning female in his vampire form is only cause personally I'm a feminist and women are totally bad ass so just to add onto the level of badassery I made his super powerful vampire form female. Deal with it. And I know I'm a bad writer so you don't have to voice that out in the reviews. Well its 2:45 in the morning, so good night and good morning to some!


End file.
